Fifty Shades of Hidden Happiness
by 3starsisters
Summary: Ana Steele and Christian Grey have been together for almost 3 years without anyone knowing. Why? Safety reasons of course. But not for them, for a sweet little girl named Marie Steele Grey, & just how do Steven Morton and Elena Lincoln play into this story? One car accident is about to turn all their world's on its head, secrets will be revealed and there's no way to undo it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ana POV**

I'm sitting in the back of an SUV wondering just what my fiancée has up his sleeve. He sent me home from work early, arranged for Gail to babysit Marie for the evening and even had an outfit laid out for me on our bed when I got home. I would normally think he had something really romantic planned but he has me wearing jeans, an cute 3 quarter sleeve tan shirt, and a scarf with a pair of brown boots.

I look up and see Taylor looking nervous, too nervous for my liking. Usually Sawyer is my bodyguard but he had some appointment to go to so I have Taylor today while Ryan takes Christian. I hope Ryan doesn't go into shock having to put up with CEO Christian Grey all day. I really only think Taylor is able to do it because he's just done it for so long. Which brings me back to why he is looking so damn nervous.

"Taylor, what in the world is putting that look on your face?" I can't help but ask.

"Um, Miss Steele, it seems we are being followed by that truck behind us. I've taken three wrong turns now and they won't get off our tail."

I down around and my face drains of all color.

"Taylor, we're in trouble. The driver is Steven Morton and that in the passenger seat is Miss Bitch Troll herself, Elena Lincoln. I'm going to call Christian and let him know and then call Gail so she can make sure to keep Marie locked away in the house and not let anyone in the gates. I think I'm even going to send them into the secret room and lock themselves in just to be safe. How did he know we were here Taylor? How long has he been following us?" I ask Taylor in pure panic. I decide to call Gail first because when I turn around I can see them make a left turn while we continue straight.

"Gail. It's Ana. Listen to me and listen carefully. Steven Morton is in town. Yes I know just listen. He was following Taylor and I but he just took a turn away from us. I need you to take Marie and bring her into the secret room, lock yourselves in and come out only with instruction to do so from Mr. Grey, myself or Taylor understand? Tell Marie I love her. Thank you Gail." Now onto Christian. This will not be fun.

"FUCK!" screams Taylor. I look up just in time to see none other than Steven's truck coming to barrel into my side of the SUV. I see that Elena is missing and then my whole world goes black.

**Christian POV**

What in the world could possibly be taking Ana and Taylor so long? They are 30 minutes late! That's it, I'm calling Ana. Her phone rings and rings with no answer. Now I'm starting to worry. She always answers her phone. No matter what. My phone starts ringing and I see it's my mother. That's odd. She's usually at the hospital working at this time.

"Grey."

"Christian, sweetie. It's Mom. Um, I was wondering if you knew a young lady by the name of Anastasia Steele by any chance?" I swear my heart just started beating 100 times faster.

"Why Mom?" Fuck, I even sound panicked to myself.

"Christian. I just need to know if you know her."

"Mom, you're supposed to be at work. Is Ana there? Is that why you are calling?"

"So you do know her. Interesting. I think that maybe you should come down here."

"Mom listen. I will explain things to you but I need to be clear about one thing, NO ONE and I mean no one is to know that Miss Steele and I know each other. Do you understand?"

"Christian, what in the world? Are you into something illegal? Do I need to get your father down here? You're worrying me Christian."

"Mother I will explain it all when I arrive. I'm on my way. No, it's nothing illegal. Well, not on my part anyway. And actually, bringing Dad may not be such a bad idea. Call him and tell him to meet us down there."

"Not on your part? Oh my goodness Christian. Just get down here!"

"I'm coming Mom. And listen, that women means the world to me, I need you to make sure she's fine." And with that I hang up, before I spill too many secrets. I'm completely panicking right now. Something's happened to half of my reason for living, secrets are about to come out and this information is going to rock a lot of people's world.

**Grace POV**

Oh geez, my day has been crazy busy so far and I still have 3 hours left in my shift. I just sit here wondering about my family. Mia is in Paris right now studying abroad. I'm so looking forward to her coming home soon. I know she's enjoying her time out there, out of all three of my children she is the most easygoing. Elliot is a close second though. He has a new girlfriend right now, but that's not really new. He always has a new girlfriend. This Kate however, I'm not so fond of. She tries too hard, that's for sure. I'm an amazing judge of character and I can just tell that Kate is hiding something, and dark side that I don't want my son caught up in. I would talk to Elliot about it, but she'll be gone before long so I don't really see the need to. And that just leaves my middle child Christian. He's the one I'm the most worried about. He needs to find some happiness. He's defiantly been lighter these past, well I guess three years, but I have a strong suspicion he's keeping something from us, and that I don't like. He knows he can always come to us so I just can't figure out what it is. Of course, he's always been one to keep secrets. I think he's waiting for us to turn our back on him like his birth mother did, and well, that's just not ever going to happen. He may not be my flesh and blood but make no mistake, that boy is my son. Oh no, there goes my pager. The children's ward has been so slow today I guess it's not really a wonder that I'm being paged to the ER.

When I get down there my heart stops. That's Jason Taylor, Christian's bodyguard.

"Dr. Grey, I've got this one you take the next ambulance, they say it doesn't look good. Car accident. The passenger was worse off than this man who was driving."

"His name is Jason Taylor. He's my son's security. His wife Gail Taylor works as my son's house keeper. You need to get someone to call her and get her down here. She'll want to know straight away."

"Yes ma'am."

Okay, I need to get into doctor mode. I just know that Christian is coming in that next ambulance and if they say it looks bad, well, I need to be a doctor first and a mother later.

"Jane Doe, looks to be in her early 20's. Unconscious when we arrived at the scene." They keep going with her stats but I'm frozen for a moment. Why is this strange women with Taylor? They were in the same vehicle. Maybe Christian is keeping a secret from me. But why? What in the world could be wrong with this women so he wouldn't tell me?

"Dr. Grey?" That's all it takes to snap me back into myself.

"Yes okay, let's get some X-Rays done and some blood work. We need to figure out all that's going on inside."

Jane Doe's phone starts ringing and I grab it to see who it is. The name "Christian Grey" is flashing across the screen with a lovely picture of this women and him with their faces close together and oh my! That's an engagement ring on her left hand. Seems there is more going on here than even I know. I need to find out her name and call Christian. They take her away and bring me her pulse. I go into her wallet and look for her ID. There it is. Anastasia Steele. Well, I guess I need to call Christian and let him know.

Christian's phone call has left me reeling. I immediately pick up my phone again and call my husband.

"Hello?"

"Carrick dear. Um, it seems you need to get down here to the hospital immediately."

"Is it one of the kids? Christian? Elliot? Mia? No, she's in Paris! You? Grace what is going on?!"

"Carrick calm down. I'm not even sure what's going on. All I know is that none of the kids or myself is hurt. Now will you please come down here? Christian is on his way here and he told me to call you to come. There is a young women here who seems to have some relation with him and that is really all I know."

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can."

We hang up and I figure maybe I should go ahead and call Gail while Ana is still having tests done.

"Hello? This is Gail Taylor."

"Gail darling, it's Grace Grey, Christian's mother."

"Oh, hello Dr. Grey. How can I help you? Christian's not in right now."

"Yes I know I was actually calling for you. I think you may want to get to the hospital as soon as you can. Taylor was in a car accident and I figure you'll want to be here. Christian is on his way to deal with the young women that was also in the car."

"Oh my goodness! Is Jason okay? Is Ana okay? Oh Grace, I don't know if I can come down at the moment."

"Gail, I'm not sure why you wouldn't be able to make it right now, but I really do believe Jason is going to need you. Anything else should be secondary." I'm confused. If this was Carrack I'd already be in my car!

"Marie, Marie, what would I do with Marie. Well maybe if we took extra security. I'm sure Mr. grey couldn't argue with that. Plus, he'll be there. And if Ana's hurt she'll want Marie." Gail is whispering all of this to herself, sounding like she's having a debate. And just who is this Marie?

"Dr. Grey, I'm going to be leaving soon. I'll see you there." And with that she hangs up. This is turning into a really strange day.

Within minutes of letting Jason's doctors know that I called Gail for them Christian arrives.

"Mom! Where is Ana?!" Christian asks me in what can only be described in pure panic. He's is in a ridiculous state right now.

"Christian calm down. Anastasia is alive, but unconscious. She is having tests run right now. Jason is actually awake but also going through tests. I've called Gail and she should be on her way now."

"Wait. Gail's coming?"

"Well of course Christian. Jason is hurt, why wouldn't she come?"

"Fuck! This just keeps getting worse." I'm honestly baffled right now. Why is Gail coming such a big deal?

"Look Christian you just sit right here and I'm going to go check on Miss Steele and Jason and see if there is anything I can do." He sits but that's the only response I get. I see Carrack at the end of the long hallway so I start walking towards him to explain all this. I get about 10 ft from Carrack and see a little girl turn the corner. You can tell she's running away from her parents.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" she starts screaming. I turn to see where he father is, but the only person in the hallway I see is Christian. She keeps running though, now with determination. Christian does not need a child mistaking him for their dad right now so I turn to her to head her off.

"Sweetie, that's not your Daddy. Why don't I try to help you find him?"

"Dat is my Daddy dough. Tristian is what Momma calls hims." Now this is just crazy. My son would NOT have a child and not tell me. I look to Carrick and he's just as confused. By the time I turn around again she's off.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hey Princess," Christian responds. "Did you come here with Miss Gail? Let me guess you ran away from her right? What did Mommy and Daddy tell you about holding her hand when you're not at the house? Someone could steal you and then what would we do? We love you too much baby girl." That's it. I really think I'm going to pass out. I start to fall and Carrack catches me. He has a daughter? My son has a daughter and never told me. Now that I get a better look she is the splitting image of Miss Anastasia Steele. Christian looks up and sees us.

"Mom, Dad, it's not what you think." It better not be.

"Daddy. You have a Mommy and Daddy?" The little girl speaks up.

"Yes Princess. Mom and Dad, meet Marie Steele Grey. Is there somewhere we can go to talk in private? There is a lot that you don't know, and it looks like I'm going to have to explain it now."

**Christian POV**

I grab Marie and follow Mom and Dad into a conference room.

"Daddy, where's Momma. She tolds me she was commina see you. Miss Gill and me had to go in da seket room and Momma said we hadda stay there." Those words just made my heart stop. That room is for a Steven Morton emergency and a Steven Morton emergency only. I have got to speak to Gail right now.

"The secret room? Momma made you and Miss Gail go in the secret room?" I ask just to be sure.

"Yep!" She says proud of herself.

"Okay Princess. Listen you are to stay by me at ALL times okay? Do not run away from me and remember what we do if we see that bad man?"

"Yes Daddy! We scream for help and we run to the closest security man or you, Momma, or Miss Gill."

"Perfect Princess. Now listen why don't we watch a movie on Daddy's iPad while he talks to these nice people? I have your headphones for you to listen to the movie with. How does that sound?"

"Otay Daddy. Can I watch the one with the Princess whose Daddy died? With the mouse?"

"Of course Princess. Daddy will play Cinderella for you. Now why don't you have a seat in the big chair over there in the corner and I'll be right over here if you need anything. Wait, do you need to potty first?"

"No Daddy. Miss Gill had me go wight befowe we comes here."

"Perfect." I set her up and turn around to see my parents shocked faces. Yes, I guess this is a side of me they're not quite used to seeing.

"Okay, first off, let me just say I did not go off and have a child and not tell you, and that the reason you don't know anything about Ana and Marie is for safety reasons and safety reasons alone. If there was any way that people knowing about my family was safe I would have told not only you but everyone else too. Now, what I'm about to tell you can NOT leave this room, no matter what. I understand that because of today's events things are going to change, but the details need to stay here and not go any farther. Understood?" They both give me a nod. Obviously still too shocked to form words. I take this and continue with my story.

"This all started about three years ago…."

Disclaimer: I own no characters other than Marie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey y'all! Y'all's response to this story has been crazy. Thank you so much. I also wanted to let y'all know that there is a Pintrest board to go along with this story. The board is called Fifty Shades of Hidden Happiness or my Pintrest name is Rose White. Also, the only changes in the last chapter are spelling and I noticed that I accidentally added a paragraph twice. I know this chapter isn't very long and doesn't have all the answers, but have no fear the next chapter is already written and will be up tomorrow, I have to find some way to keep you coming back for more. Now without further ado here's the answers you were waiting for._

**Christian POV**

Well, here goes nothing.

"Actually, I guess the story really starts when Ana was 14. Her mother, Carla, and step-father, Ray, who adopted her eventually, divorced because Carla had been cheating on Ray for years. Ray had put up with it because he loved Ana and knew that if they divorced Carla would take Ana away with her. This ended up being exactly what happened. Carla eventually asked for the divorce because she met a man by the name of," I pause and look over at my perfect daughter, the daughter that I didn't meet until she was a year and a half old. She's watching her favorite princess and has no idea the horror story I'm telling right now is really as much her story as it is Ana's. I turn back to my parents, lower my voice, and say his awful name, "Steven Morton."

"Steven insisted that Carla bring Ana with her to Georgia, even though she honestly would have been perfectly fine leaving Ana behind and never having to deal with her again. All was peaceful for about 6 months, then Steven started sneaking into Anastasia's room when Carla wasn't home. She was 15. She resisted him to begin with but he would beat her when she would. She started losing hope little by little; he was getting his way anyway so she fought less and less. He started to get bold and would sneak in at night when Carla was home but asleep, eventually Carla found out about it but turned a blind eye because Steven had money and she didn't want to be married for a 4th time. She's on her 5th marriage by the way. Anyway, 11 days before Ana turned 18 Steven and Carla went to a Halloween party. Steven got very drunk and was careless that night with Ana. He also beat her so badly she almost died. She didn't wake up for three days. A neighbor found her when they heard Steven with her. She was rushed to the hospital but refused to tell them anything. She was there for almost three weeks recovering. After being there I believe it was nine days they ran some blood work, turns out she was pregnant. Steven Morton was the only possible father. Because she was still 17 for another day they called her mother to inform her, who in turn told Steven. Steven told Carla not to worry about it, that he would go and take care of it. He went to the hospital and demanded that she got an abortion. Ana, being Ana, refused. She instead struck a deal with him. He was to leave them alone and sign over his parental rights right then and there and in exchange she wouldn't press any charges against him. She had him up against the wall and he knew it. He didn't like it but he did as she requested, and true to her statement she has never told a person of authority what he did and she has never pressed charges."

"That's just awful Christian. She must be a strong person to endure so much at such a young age. And to choose to keep her child, that's amazing" my mother points out.

"That's because Ana is amazing Mom. Ana and Marie are the best things to ever happen to me." That brings my mom to tears. I'm not stupid. I know that she has been really worried about me my whole life. I feel guilty for the pain I've caused her I really do, there was just nothing I could do about it. I know she thinks I've distanced myself even more these past three years but that's just not the case. I became a family man. Christian Grey, a family man. No one saw that coming. There was no way for me to leave them every Sunday when the weekends were family time and the holidays I wanted to spend with my daughter and fiancée. While I would have loved to be able to share all these times with both my family and Ana and Marie, it just wasn't possible. Elliot always has a new girlfriend and we couldn't trust them not to talk, same with my parents' staff. Plus the paparazzi that always follow me around would have been bound to catch a picture of us.

"Well that explains how Marie came to be, but how did you get involved with them, and why keep it a secret from us? You know we can keep a secret Christian." Mom half asks half scolds.

"Look Mom, this wasn't an easy decision, I promise you I wanted nothing more than to share this part of my life with you but it just..." and we are interrupted by a doctor walking in.

**Grace POV**

Right when I'm about to find out how my son's life got turned upside down, well actually maybe Ana just turned it right side up, anyway I see the head doctor I assigned to Ana's case come in and interrupt Christian's story. I assigned a good friend of mine Dr. Tyler Norris to help on Ana's case as now I can no longer be objective.

"Grace, I need to speak with you a moment please" Tyler requests.

"Is this about Ana? Mom if it is I have to know" Christian jumps in. I can't really blame him can I?

"Tyler, please come in. I'm sure you remember my son Christian. He's here as Anastasia's family. Is she who you need to speak to me about?"

"Yes she is actually. We found something I think you may be interested in. Christian can I please ask you what your relation to Miss Steele is?"

"Why? Why does it matter? Is she okay damn it?!" Christian asks in a raised voice. This gets the attention of little missy sitting in the corner. She whips her headphones off and looks at Christian with the cutest annoyed face I have ever seen.

"DADDY! What did Momma tell you 'bout yellin inside? It iz not vewy nice and I'm TRYIN ta watch my pwincesses ova here!" She gives him a big eye roll and puts her headphones back on. Did this little girl just put Christian in his place? I think she did. Carrick seems to voice my thoughts.

"Well Christian it seems like you have two women keeping you in line and I'll be damn if that wasn't the cutest telling off I've ever seen."

"Yes Dad, Marie certainly inherited her mother's attitude. Speaking of whom…" he turns back to Tyler. "Look patient doctor confidentiality binds you not to tell anyone outside of this room who I am to Ana right?"

"Yes, as long as it's not illegal I can't say anything."

"Well then I'm her fiancée, now will you please tell me how Ana is?"

"Yes, sorry. Ana is suffering from many different injuries right now but I'm sure you know what we're most concerned about," Tyler is looking at Christian like he is supposed to know something that is clearly written on Christian's face that he has no idea.

"I'm sorry but I really have no idea what you mean. Ana doesn't have any medical conditions that I'm aware of that would be relevant at the moment." At this statement Tyler pales considerably and turns to me.

"Grace, can I please see you outside for a moment? Please Grace." He looks so helpless, right as I'm about to agree to walk outside with him Christian speaks up.

"Fucking tell me damn it! What in the hell is wrong with my Ana!"

"DADDY! Do not make me puts you in times out!" Oh now that was precious.

"Daddy is sorry sweetie. Watch your princesses now." He whips his head around back to Tyler. "Tell me damn it!" I almost preferred the yelling as opposed to this almost silent, but still very commanding whisper.

"Um, well, have you noticed any changes in Ana lately? Any vomiting, weight gain, mood swings?" Oh no, I can see where this is heading a mile away and the Christian I know is going to be none too happy about it.

"No, I haven't noticed any of those. Well, maybe the weight gain, but it was nothing I was really concerned about. Why do you ask?"

"Well while we were doing an ultrasound of Ana's abdomen to determine what the cause of what looked like swelling in her abdomen we found something we didn't really expect to as we had not gotten the blood tests back yet," my ever impatient son cuts him off right there.

"Right, right, okay, so what is it that you found?"

"Well, we found a heartbeat."

Poor Christian is in such a state it's not clicking in his brain yet.

**Christian POV**

He found a heartbeat? He found a heartbeat. I feel like I'm missing something. This is good right? Ana's heart is beating. Why in the world is my mom crying?

"Well, that's good right? Ana's heart is beating. She's alive. I don't understand what blood tests have to do with that."

"Maybe I should explain better, we found more than one heartbeat. Actually, in total, including Ana's there are four heartbeats."

If someone was looking for my heartbeat right now, I don't think they'd actually find one. FOUR heartbeats. Four. Including Ana's so that leave three extra heartbeats. Now, I'm a self-made billionaire, I'm far from stupid but what he's saying sounds a lot like he's trying to tell me… "Ana's pregnant? With three babies?"

"Yes, otherwise known as triplets" the smartass doctor informs me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christian POV**

Triplets. As in three babies. At the same time. I need to sit down, this has officially become overwhelming. How is it possible that just a few hours ago our lives were perfectly fine and now all our secrets are coming out, my fiancée is unconscious because of a horrible car accident, and our family is going to grow by not one, not two, but THREE babies. At the same time. Ana and I were always planning on having more kids. That wasn't a question. It was always in the plans, we just wanted to wait until we were properly married because that would mean that everyone would know about us. We didn't want to hide even more children from the world and I was defiantly not okay with having my own biological children and not telling my family, it was a huge no no for me and Ana totally respected that and agreed with me whole heartedly. It wasn't something that would be fair to the children, withholding their family. For Marie there was just no choice. Not with Steven Morton on the loose and looking for revenge. He wants Marie dead ever since he found out about the clause in Oregon state law that states that with DNA evidence a rape case can be opened up again at any time, not just the usual statute of limitations. Little did he know that if he got anywhere near Marie, with or without Ana's permission I was going to the damn police. Not my daughter, he may not know it but you do not fuck with Christian Greys kid. And then it's like a light bulb goes off, I now have three more people I need to protect. Three more people in this world that are going to depend on Ana and me for everything. For now only Ana can provide for them though so I'm going to need to man up and figure out with else is going on with her so that she's able to do this.

I feel Marie climb into my lap, she starts petting my face like she's seen Ana do when I need to calm down. She's got to be the most beautiful little girl in the world. I was drawn to her immediately. It was like seeing little Mia all over again. Oh crap, Mia is going to freak out over this news. I need to get the rest of the family here also. I should also really get Ana's best friends here. Especially Amelia. Those two have been through too much together. They're like an unstoppable force when you put them together. She's the only person outside of staff that know who I am. Ana was not budging on that, either Amelia knew or there would be nothing to tell. But Dana and Gabe should be called too. Dana and Gabe are also interns at GEH with Ana, they don't know who I am. The fact that Ana has a daughter and a fiancee is common knowledge around the office, just no one knows that I am that fiancee. Crap! Elliot is going to have a field day. I need to comfort Marie and let her know her Daddy is fine and then it's going to be straight into my CEO get-shit-done mode.

"Hey Princess. Daddy is fine, just a little surprised is all. How about I play you another movie and then there are some more people you need to meet. Listen though, I need you to stay by Daddy no matter what okay Princess?"

"Otay Daddy. We go home and see Momma soon? I misses Momma and she's gonna misses us soon too."

"We're going to have to stay here for a little while longer Princess but we'll see Momma before too too long okay? I know your lonesome for her and I'm sure she misses you too beautiful but we've got some stuff we need to handle here first."

"I wove you Daddy."

"I love you too Princess, to the moon and back."

"An bak an bak Daddy." She can always put a smile on my face. I set her back up in her corner and turn back to the doctor.

"Okay so what about Ana's other injuries? What's going on with them? And Dad can you please do me a favor and get Elliot here? WITHOUT his flavor of the week. He is absolutely not to bring her here under any circumstances. Family only. And if you could call Mia. I have a feeling this is all going to be hitting the news and she's not going to like not hearing it from us. If she decides she wants to come home let me know and I will have the jet sent for her. When you talk to them both avoid giving details over the phone, someone is always listening in. This information could be life and death as crazy as it sounds. I need to brief with Taylor after I've spoken with the doctor also so can you please find out what room he is in? If he has been discharged, and knowing Taylor he has, please have him and Gail come to this conference room. Also, tell him to get into contact with Amelia, Dana, and Gabe. Mom is it a problem if we kind of set up shop in this room? We need somewhere to stay where we won't be found. If this room isn't available maybe we can find another? Even if we have to stay in your office that's fine, I'd just prefer here because it's larger as Marie will be getting restless soon and also the first place people who want gossip are going to go is your office so it may take them longer to find us here." Yes okay I think that's everything for now. I look for the doctor and raise my eyebrows letting him know it's safe to talk. I would have asked my mom to make these calls but I know I'm going to need her to help explain some of this medical talk to me.

"By some miracle it seems that her lower abdomen was not injured during the crash. That being said she did sustain many other injuries. She has multiple broken ribs, which has also led to a puncture in her lung. Her skull is also cracked and her brain is swelling, this is what concerns us the most. She has broken her left leg and arm and there is a piece of glass embedded in her leg.

Basically what this all points to is she needs surgery, and she needs it now. I need papers signed by her next of kin to get her into surgery as soon as possible. Her life and the life of your children are depending on it."

I turn to look at my mom silently pleading with her to not only tell me what to do but to assure me that Ana can fight through this. She has to. For me, for Marie, for our other three children, and for Amelia.

"She'll pull through this Christian. I know she will. Now are you Ana's official power of attorney? We need these forms signed to begin the surgery."

"Yeah, yeah. I can sign them. We took care of POA right after the engagement. Do you need the papers?"

"Since your Grace's son and we really need to get her into surgery I'll go ahead and let you sign them, but if you could get those papers here before too long that would help. We really only need a copy of them."

"I'll get in touch with my PA and have someone get them here."

"Thanks. I'll keep you updated Mr. Grey" with that he shakes my hand and leaves the room.

**Carrick's POV**

I honestly cannot believe Christian led a whole double life and we never knew about it. I know Grace's feelings are hurt right now, and I can't say I'm not upset, but for the first time I am damn proud of something my son has done in his personal life. I've always been proud of his accomplishments, but this is better than all of those things. He's made himself a family and has done whatever he needed to do to protect them; I can't say I'd do anything differently. I think I'll get in touch with Elliot first that way I can talk to Mia while he gets here.

"Elliot Grey."

"Elliot, it's your father. What are you doing right now?"

"Oh I'm just hanging out at Kate's. What's up Dad?" I can hear Kate giggling in the background. I have to say I do not like that girl. There is just something about her.

"Son listen, can you please step into another room and talk to me? This is a private family matter."

"Sure Dad, just give me a minute," and so I wait. I can hear Kate's protests in the background.

"Kate let me go I have to go talk to my Dad. Seriously Kate!"

"Okay Dad I'm here what's up?"

"Well Elliot, a lot of it I can't tell you over the phone, but I need you to come, alone, to the hospital. Don't worry about me, your mother, or Christian we're all safe. It seems there is another member of our family that we need to be here for and I need you to get here, but I'm serious Son, come alone. Do not bring Kate with you, do not bring any friends with you, just you come."

"Dad, what in the hell are you talking about? You're making no sense."

"I know Elliot, but I promise once you get here everything will come together, not make sense. God knows that none of this makes any sense at all, but wither way you really should just get here."

"Alright Dad, well I'm on my way."

"See you soon Son. I have to go call Mia now."

"You know she's going to freak out when you won't give her any details."

"Oh I know. Apparently this information getting out can be life or death though, so I'm keeping it to myself and that is also exactly what you will do to Son."

"Yes sir," and then I hear the line go dead. His Katherine can be a bit much to handle so I hope he can figure out a way to get here to be with the family without her causing him too much trouble.

**Elliot POV**

I'm so confused right now. Who is in the hospital and why is it such a big deal that I go alone? Kate is not going to like this. She's been trying to become a "member of the family" since I first met her. I think she tries too hard, but what can I do?

"Kate sweetie, I have to go see my family for a little while, I'll call you later okay?"

"What? Don't you want me to come with you?" Yeah, I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Actually, it seems that this is a family meeting of sorts. Like a Grey only type thing, I didn't really get many details. I'll update you when I can okay?"

"Really Elliot? I think you're just trying to keep me away. I told you they hated me! I just don't see why! I mean, it's not like I have any competition. You're brother's certainly not bringing a woman home and Mia isn't even here. It just doesn't make any sense. You know what? Just go Elliot! I don't want you at my house anymore anyway," holy crap talk about a mood swing!

"I'm sorry Kate, I'll talk to you later." I am not even about to dissect that drama right now. I get in my truck and head over to the hospital.

**Kate POV**

Oh, he thinks he can just go run off and leave me here? Not happening. I'm following him. Maybe he has another girlfriend or something. I know one things for sure, I'm not a reporter for nothing. I'm going to get to the bottom of this and whoever she is better pray I'm in a better mood when I find her.

**Christian POV**

I've finally located Taylor and he's giving me a briefing of the accident now.

"You mean to tell me Steven Morton was the one driving the truck?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir. I did all I could to lose him it just wasn't happening. Miss Steele was about to call you when we were hit. We really need to up security. I'll station two guards outside of this conference room and I'll stay inside and I'll station at least one more guard outside of whatever room Miss Steele is in at all times. I believe that Steven thought Marie was in the vehicle with us so he was trying to take her and Ana out in one swoop. I've also gotten in touch with Amelia, Dana, and Gabe the three of them are on the way. I figured that maybe you should be the one to call Miss Steele's father. As he doesn't know who you are I can see how it could be complicated but in the long run I think that this will go a long way to smooth over some rough spots he may have with you. I understand and agree with everything you did, as I'm sure Ray will, but that's not to say his feelings won't be hurt about being kept in the dark about so much."

"Yes, thank you Taylor get that number for me please. Ana is in surgery right now and Elliot is on his way as is Mia. She didn't want to wait for the time it takes for the jet to get all the way to her and then all the way back so she is hopping on the first plane here. I do need to you get the jet to New York ASAP though so it can bring her from New York to Seattle. Andrea is getting the POA papers faxed over here for the hospital. Mom has arranged this room for us, thankfully I'm a huge donor to this hospital and with Mom being so respected here that helps us in the long run. I have a feeling we'll be here for a while. Now, the only people to be granted access to this room are my immediate family, Ray, Dana, Gabe, security and of course Amelia. Everyone else is to be kept out. Same with Ana's room, other than hospital personnel of course, but even then we need to make sure they are real and not just dressed up to get in to see Ana."

"Of course sir." This is why Taylor makes the big bucks and is my right hand man. I didn't need to tell him to up security and honestly, I knew I didn't need to give him the list of people or tell him about people trying to sneak in to see Ana, he would have figured that out all on his own, not to mention my daughter loves the man.

"Oh and Taylor, there's something I think you and Gail may like to see. Gail can you join us for a moment?" She looks confused for a second but she tells Marie she'll be right back.

"Look." I hand them the ultrasound the doctor just gave me of the triplets. Ana is about 8 weeks.

"Oh my goodness! Is this from Ana?"

"Yes Gail. We're apparently expecting triplets in 6 months."

"Oh Mr. Grey, this is just amazing! Ana will be so thrilled and Marie is going to be an amazing big sister."

"I couldn't agree more. I'm going to wait to tell her until Ana wakes up though so please don't mention it to her, I just wanted all the adults here to be made aware of the situation, plus I'd be lying if I said Ana doesn't see you as a mother figure to her so I know she wouldn't mind me telling you. Actually, she'd probably be upset if I didn't."

Gail tears up and then returns to Marie.

"Okay so everyone is on their way here, Ana's in surgery, and Marie is clueless and hanging out with Gail, what is our next step?" I can tell Taylor is taken back by my question, I don't normally ask for advice. The truth is I'm still trying to get my head around this whole situation.

**Taylor POV**

This is the information I was absolutely not looking forward to telling him.

"Well sir, it seems that Steven was not alone in his truck."

"Meaning what Taylor?"

"Mrs. Lincoln was with him sir. She was riding in the passenger seat while they were following us but it seems she exited the vehicle before the crash."

"How do they even know each other?"

"We're not sure sir. Welch is on it."

"He better damn well be."

**Elliot POV**

I walk into the conference room Dad led me to and I can't say I'm not confused.

"Hey bro, who's the kid?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Christian POV**

"Hey bro, who's the kid?"

Fuck. Elliot. I'm not even ready for this. Where do I even start?

"Daddy!" Well, there's one way to announce it. Marie is becoming a pro at this. All of a sudden Elliot busts out laughing. The whole room turns and looks at him like he's crazy, even Marie. She looks like she's about to cry because she thinks the big idiot is laughing at her.

"No Princess. Please don't cry. He's not laughing at you, he's laughing at me." Well looking at her face she doesn't like that either.

"Hey! Sir! You no laugh at MY Daddy!" Elliot immediately shuts up.

"Daddy is going to have to start bringing you to work little one. You're good at that." I tell Marie while laughing a little. Her face immediately lights up.

"Yeah Daddy! Work wit you and Momma!" Oops. Shit. I forgot that almost 5 year olds don't quite understand sarcasm. Ana's going to make me follow through with this too. Oh well, hanging out with my kid at work for a day won't be too bad, I think.

"Okay, I obviously missed something. Actually, apparently I missed something about 5 years ago and I've just continued to miss it. Christian, care to explain?"

"Elliot, meet Marie. Marie, meet your Uncle Elliot."

"I'm assuming I don't need to tell you that I'm going to need you to explain this a little further than hey here's your 5 year old niece."

"I FOUR!"

"Yes, as Marie says she's not quite 5 yet. Close though."

"Christian!"

"Right okay. Marie, would you like to go sit with Miss Gail for a minute please so Daddy can talk to Uncle Elliot here?"

"No Daddy! I stay with you."

"Look Mom, can you maybe give Elliot the run down on what I've told you so far? I know it's not much and it would probably be better coming from me but usually by this time Marie is solely with me and Ana and I think that her life is changing enough without changing more than is really necessary. I don't want her to think I don't want her around right now."

"Of course I will. Elliot, let's run down to my office for a few minutes. I don't even have the full story but I can tell you what I know so far."

I turned back to Marie and asked her if she wanted me to read her a story but before anyone could actually make a move to leave the room or speak to each other Amelia comes flying into the room in the same panicked state that I was in earlier. I would have expected nothing less seeing as how I told Taylor to give her minimal details over the phone, basically just telling her to get down here.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey! You give me some answers and you give them to me now or so help me God! Oh hello Marie sweetie! How are you doing? Aunt Amy is here come give me a hug!" This was really just typical Amelia so Marie wiggled out of my arms and ran into Amelia's. Amelia has been there for Ana since before Marie was even born. These three have a beautiful bond that I can't say I've never been jealous of. Marie may not actually be able to remember that there was a time in her life that I wasn't around but that doesn't mean that the time didn't actually exist, as much as that kills me.

"Aunt Amy! I misses you!"

"I know baby girl. It's been almost a whole week since I've seen you! I've never gone a whole week without seeing you!"

"Amelia, there's actually a few questions I need to ask you, as I'm sure there are some you'd like to ask me. Marie do you think you could please give me and Aunt Amy just a few minutes of adult time? I promise right after the three of us can play any game you want." I'm actually happy Amelia is here. She's not Ana but she's the next best thing when it comes to Marie and she knows Ana better than anyone, sometimes I think she even knows her better than I do and I'm going to be the one married to her. The main thing I need to ask Amelia about is the babies though, and if Ana had any idea about them before the crash.

"Otay Daddy. I think bout game." And with that she runs off to Gail. I introduce Amelia to my parents and Elliot, who is looking at her like she's God, and they go to my mother's office so Elliot can be filled in on what little I've exposed so far.

"Okay Christian spill it. What's going on?" So I tell her everything Taylor told me. I can see the fire in her eyes she's so pissed. I'm not surprised, her and Ana met in a women's shelter. I don't know everything Amelia's been through, but I know it's enough for her to have ended up there and for her to have some issues from it. "I also need to ask you another question. Did Ana think or maybe even know if she was pregnant at all?" I'm hoping the answer is no, but if Ana was keeping this from me I'm going to be really upset.

"Well, yes and no." I'm not liking this. "Ana herself actually never thought about it until today." Maybe I'm liking this a little better. This isn't something she would have brought to me at work. "Ana and I were having one of our many e-mail conversations and I had noticed a lot about her lately that was similar to when she was pregnant with Marie but I could tell she wasn't picking up on the signals so I kind of asked her about it. She agreed that things looked like they were in that direction and she felt really stupid for not seeing it before I brought it up. I offered to take the test with her but she said that she wanted to do it with you, that if she was they would be your kids. I believe she was going to bring it up to you tonight after whatever activity it was that you were originally going to surprise her with. Why?"

I don't answer her I just hand her the ultrasound.

"Oh my God! Really?!" I nodded my head at her. "Wait a second. I was at every one of Marie's appointments and there something different about this one." I couldn't help but laugh. Yes, there defiantly was a difference.

"I think what you're referring to is the fact that there are three babies in that picture rather than the one you're used to looking at."

"THREE?! Holy crap Christian. I always knew you did things all the way or not at all but this is a little extreme even for you" she replies laughing at me. I mean, she's not wrong. I do do things full on. Her being around for all of Ana and I's relationship means that she knows this better than anyone.

"Hey did you call Dana and Gabe? I'm sure they'd like to know and I have a feeling your secret is about to be out anyway."

"Yeah, they should be here any minute. My sister is coming from Paris too. Do you think you'll be able to be here and help with all this? I hate to ask, and if not it's fine but I think things are going to get kind of crazy around here and you would be very helpful."

"You don't even have to ask. Of course I'm going to be here every step of the way. May as well get me a cot because you know I'm not leaving Ana or Marie, and I know you so that means you're not either."

"You've got that right." After a few minutes of silence Dana and Gabe get to the room after being escorted here by security.

"Oh um Mr. Grey, we didn't expect to see you here. I thought we were here because Ana got in an accident? Oh hey Amelia. So what's going on?" I know these two and I know they're going to hate that they weren't informed that I was in fact the fiancée that Ana talked about.

"Actually Dana and Gabe, I have a little confession for you… Ana's fiancée is actually me."

"Holy crap! I mean HOLE-EY CRAAAAAP! Dana we must have walked into some Twilight Zone shit because there is no way Ana could keep some major shit like this to herself. I mean, the darling would try but there just ain't no way! Billionaire CEO of the damn company WE WORK FOR is her fiancée?! Not to mention now I owe her $100 as he's apparently not on my team! I swear I just knew he was gay! Oh crap, sorry Mr. Grey, I get that you're standing right here and all, but I need to have my freak out. I mean there is only so much one little gay heart can take and you being permanently off the market is going to have hearts breaking round the world. And by none other than little sweet Ana! Oh no! They are going to tear her to shreds in the media! This is just not going to do. Dana, we've got to do damage control. I don't know how but we have GOT to figure this shit out, I mean seriously. What in the hell,"

"GABE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Amelia bellows at him. Thank God. My head was spinning. Gay? There was a bet about if I was gay? Shit. I didn't realize I was that closed off.

"Don't worry about it man! Gay was my bet too!" Elliot pipes up. I didn't even see them come in.

"Yes well, now that's we've all established my sexual preferences can we get back to the matter at hand? Like I don't know Ana?"

"Of course Mr. Grey. Can you please tell us what's going on?" Dana asks.

"Yeah!" Elliot joins in. "I want to know all about how you and this Ana came to be anyway. I mean, it's been almost three years and none of us knew you were hiding a family. That's kind of huge."

"Actually, I knew." Amelia shares. The look Gabe gives her is telling her exactly where she can go with her knowledge.

"Okay, everyone sit down. I'm going to tell you the story from the first time I ever saw Ana, even though we didn't speak the first time we saw each other. I don't know if you all remember when I made that huge donation to the women's shelter from downtown Seattle? The PR department decided to use this as a photo op with one of those huge ass checks. I wasn't happy about it at first," I swear I can hear Gabe mumble "when is he ever?" and a few laughs, but I'm too wrapped up in my first memories of Ana to comment. "I guess you could say that's the day that changed my life forever…"

**AN:** I know I know. You hate me, but I PROMISE the next chapter is the story about how they met and we're going to find out about Ana's condition. It's a much longer chapter and it just didn't fit in with this one, I need to get everyone in one room and up to date first. There will also be a little bit of the media in the next chapter so get ready for them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Christian POV****(The first time he ever saw Ana) **

I am so damn aggravated with my PR department. I enjoy giving my money away, I hate people knowing that I do it. It defeats the purpose. But apparently I need to look more human to the media so here I am with one of those cheesy big ass checks about to shake someone's hand for a stupid picture. I just want to get out of here and I want to do it fast. I decided to donate to this women's shelter because I heard that they have kids here to and I kind of wish that my mom had taken us to some place like this rather than us living the way we did. They've set up a kind of reception for this thing and I am just not even interested, that is until I saw her.

She looked exactly like my type, brunette and small, and how fitting that I would see her here. I've been without a sub for a while now. It just wasn't doing anything for me anymore oddly enough. I still agree with Elena that love is for fools and it's not something I'm interested in, especially because I'm someone with so much power you just never really know what women want from you. At least with my subs I knew for sure what we were using each other for. Because of this, the fact that I'm pretty sure my heart just stopped beating when I looked into this strange women's eyes is really confusing me. Why is she effecting me this way? I feel like just by looking into my eyes she's pulling all my secrets out of me, like she's looking right into my soul and seeing everything I never want anyone to see. I break eye contact with her because I can't let her see my past, she's here so I know she has enough to deal with without my fucking up her life even more. That's all I am is 50 shades of fucked up.

I decide to stay a while though, see if maybe I can talk to her. I may not want to taint her but that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know her more. Anyone who looks at her wants to I'm sure. She looks so innocent I'm trying to figure out who would ever hurt her. It just doesn't seem right.

**Present Day story telling**

"So I basically acting like a creep and followed her around trying to figure out something to say to her that didn't make me seem like a loser. I didn't figure it out, and I left that day with nothing more than her name, not even her full name and had Welsh try to track her down for me. He's Welsh so of course he was able to get some on her but not everything. I didn't want to scare her off since I knew that because of where she was she had been through a lot so I eventually decided to leave her alone. Of course, since we're all here today you know that fate or some higher power had a different plan…"

**Christian and Ana Next Encounter**

Taylor and I are on our way back to Escala after another long day and night at Grey House. I'm talking to Ros on my phone about our latest acquisition. That's when I spot someone frantically running down the street. I start to roll my eyes and then see that it's none other than Anastasia Steele.

"Taylor, stop the vehicle. Ros I'll call you back."

"Sir?" Taylor tries to question me but I'm already half way out of the car yelling after Ana. She just runs harder.

Eventually I catch up to her now seeing that she's carrying a small child with her and only has a small backpack with her.

"Ana stop!" When she looks at me I can see she's absolutely terrified and I have no idea what she's so scared of. I immediately put my hands up so she can see I'm not trying to hurt her and try again.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you. My name is Christian Grey, I don't know if you remember me,"

"You donated all that money to the shelter" she cuts me off. I instantly want to give my whole damn PR department a raise.

"Yes I did. Are you okay? Is there a reason you're not there?"

"He found me. He found me and he's going to hurt the other women if I stay there so I had to leave. Amelia is going to kill me when she wakes up but I didn't have any other option. I don't know where to go from here. I don't know how I'm going to keep feeding Marie, which I'm guessing is what he wants." At this point I'm pretty sure she's talking to herself but I don't stop her trying to get all the facts that I can so I can help her. She apparently needs a place to stay, protection, some money, those are two things I can fix easily.

"Look, I know that you don't know me, but I'm hoping you can at least tell that I'm a good guy. I'd like to help you. I can offer you some place to stay, even temporarily if you'd like, and some professional protection. I have a whole security team at my disposal. I can give you some money too to feed, Marie is it? And yourself. You'll need food too."

"Why? Why would you help a nobody off the street?"

"Well, I was once in this little girl here's shoes and I wish someone would have given my mother these options. Plus, you intrigue me for some reason."

"You know, I don't usually do this. Except help like this, but he's somewhere in this town just waiting to kill me and I really don't have any other way to feed my kid. What's in it for you?"

"Just knowing that Marie won't go through what I did, and you won't go through what my mom did is enough for me."

"I want to meet someone from your security before I get in a car with you."

"That's not a problem, Taylor is right here. He's my personal bodyguard. Goes everywhere with me. You won't find anyone in the world who knows me better."

"Fine."

**Present Day Story Telling**

"So, she met Taylor. She was really very skeptical of me at first. We started out as just friends. She didn't want to just take money from me so she became an intern at GEH. After she was with me for I guess about two weeks she went back to the shelter to let them know she was alive and brought Amelia back with her. Amelia, as it turns out was awful in the corporate world so I set her up a job somewhere else, by the time they had saved up enough money to move out of Escala and into somewhere else things had progressed to a point with me and Ana that she no longer wanted to. She moved out of a room with Amelia and into mine instead. We all eventually moved out of Escala and we have a house on the sound now. Amelia lived there with us for a while in a small house on the property but she moved out and got her own place closer to work. Ana and I got engaged, I adopted Marie, and until today we've been living happily ever after for the most part just waiting for a chance to become public and get married."

"Wow bro. I didn't know you had it in you. Sounds like you've become the everyday family man. I would have called anyone who told me that this would be you one day a damn liar. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Elliot. Look, I know that there are a lot of hurt feelings here about not being told about everything or in some cases anything, but I just want you to know that it wasn't done with the intent to hurt any of you. Everyone in this room is loved by Ana, me, or both of us. We had to do what we had to do to keep Marie safe and this was the safest way to go. If we didn't trust you we would be telling you now. I do wholly apologize for any hurt feelings, I do not however apologize for doing what I had to do to keep my family alive."

"Well that just makes my little heart beat faster. No wonder Ana talks about you like you hung the moon and stars." Gabe says breaking the tension in a way that Ana has told me only he can. "Now I'm assuming we all need to keep our traps shut about this?"

"Yes, please. It's best that this get out how and when we want it to and only what we actually want out. I can't make these calls without Ana and in order to do that I need to wait for her to wake up. We've been given full access to this room so any of you are welcome to stay here. Dana and Gabe as you work for me I will give you two any time off that you'd like. Now, my daughter has had a rough day so I'm going to try and get her to bed and then I need to get an update on Ana. Mom, do you think you could do that?"

"Sure son."

"Do you want me to help Christian? You know she's going to throw a fit since Ana's not here and the two of us have tackled bed time together before." Amelia asks me laughing.

"Actually yeah, if you'd help that would be great." Marie has a serious issue with me or Ana missing bedtime. She wants us both there and makes sure that we know it. If one of us misses she's testy with us for at least an entire day afterward, miss more than one and look out, she's not someone that's good to have on your bad side.

**Grace POV**

I must say I'm very proud of Christian. It sounds like he's got his life figured out and that's all a mom wants after all. This Ana obviously makes him happy. he was glowing just talking about her. I want more details on their life but I know now is not the time to get them. All this good news makes me want to share with my best friend Elena. I just know that she'll be so happy for Christian. She was the one I confided in with all his problems growing up, but he's asked me not to say anything to anyone and I will respect his wishes. As I am walking out of the conference room to get an update I see a blonde running down the hall away from the door. She looks familiar but I can't place her at the moment as I only got a brief look at her face and only as it was turning around.

I eventually find out that Ana is still in surgery and that it's looking good, like she's going to make it through this. I take a minute to say a thank you to God because I can not imagine finally seeing my son this happy only to have it taken from him. She should be out of surgery within the hour.

I'm getting excited to start to get to know my new grandchild. Marie seems like a such a lovely girl and you can tell she loves Christian very much. I can't wait for Mia to get here either she's going to love all of this. She's a bit much to handle sometimes so it'll be good that Marie will be sleeping when she gets here so I have time to calm her down. I know Mia is going to want to go shopping for her and I can't lie, I'm excited to shop for her too. I feel like a have a few years of spoiling to catch up on.

When I get back to the room everyone is broken into groups and talking softly as not to wake a sleeping Marie. They all look at me expectantly when I walk in and I let them know about Ana.

"She's out of the woods and will be out of surgery in the hour. After that we have to wait for her to wake up and once she's done that we'll know the full extent of all of her damage. Any of you who would like to stay here to wait are welcome to and anyone who would rather leave can give me their number and I'll keep you updated." Everyone chooses to stay and that alone tells me that this girl is something else and someone I'm lucky to have in my family.

**AN:**I'm not going to be one of those author's who beg for reviews or anything but I do want to know what y'all are thinking about this story and if you like where it's going. Also, I feel like a disclaimer for every chapter is a little much but I'll go ahead and say it, I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Christian POV**

A doctor came to get me about three hours ago to let me come see Ana and wait for her to wake up. They allow two of us so me and Amelia are in here. Gail is staying with Marie. Of course there are a lot of people in the room also but Gail is the only one she knows well enough to be okay with waking up to see her instead of me or Ana or even Amelia. Marie does love Gabe and Dana but she just doesn't know them as well.

I'm actually starting to worry because Ana should have been awake two hours ago. They said the surgery was flawless and that nothing went wrong at all but this is making me nervous. She has to wake up.

"Come on Ana," I mutter to her, "show me those blue eyes you know I love so much. Marie is here waiting for you you know. Along with Gabe and Dana, plus, well my family is here waiting too. Even Mia, she took off from Paris immediately and got here a few hours ago. And of course Amelia and I are here by your side, wake up for us baby." I give her hand a big squeeze but get no response.

**Amelia POV**

I think Christian is going to lose it soon. He's been so calm this whole time, but we've been sitting by Ana's bedside for 8 hours and she's not showing any signs of waking. I've been going back and forth letting everyone know. I'm staying positive in front of Christian but even I'm starting to worry. Ana is like the better version of me. We're so much alike and I'll always be thankful for the day I met her in that women's shelter. We understand each other on a level that a lot of people don't. I need her to wake up too. I need my best friend. The doctors are starting to say that she may be in a coma. I'm not sure. I'm letting Christian and his mom handle the medical talk. Christian's family has stepped up to the plate in a way I didn't expect. I thought that they would be hurt and mad at Ana and maybe Christian but they've accepted Ana and Marie as part of the family without question. It's kind of a beautiful thing, makes me wish like a family like that for myself.

I won't lie; I'm get jealous of Christian sometimes because of him and Ana's relationship. He's been so amazing for her and I just want to find that. He even took me in without question and never made me feel the least bit unwelcome or ever made me feel like it was time for me to get my own place. Even when Ana moved into his room and the three of them really became a family Christian never made me feel like I shouldn't be there or like I was intruding. He's an amazing person, so when I see media coverage on him calling him a heartless businessman I have to laugh, he's anything but heartless really. His treatment of Marie even blew me out of the water. You'd never know watching the three of them interact that Marie isn't his biologically. When Marie called him Daddy for the first time I think all three of us adults cried like babies. I was at the adoption and it was beautiful, like I know their wedding will be.

"Come on Ana, I know you can pull through this. Don't let the bastard win."

**Christian POV**

They've officially diagnosed Ana as in a coma. I'm so scared. Marie is starting to get worried about her mother who is never away from her for this long and I won't lie and say I'm holding it together perfectly well. I just can't believe this is happening. I refuse to lose her. Marie and I can't go on without her.

"Sir. It seems the media has gotten word about what's going on here. You may want to take a look."

**_The Heartbreak Heard Around the World_**

_Everyone's favorite billionaire is officially off the market! Sorry ladies and even some gentleman alike. A Miss Anastasia Steele has swept our sexy businessman off of his feet. We've heard from reliable sources that Miss Steele has a beautiful rock on her finger. That's right, not only is he seeing someone, but they are engaged! It doesn't even stop there either, seems like our billionaire is now a step-daddy. Apparently Miss Marie Steele Grey is Mr. Grey's step-daughter, but he's already adopted her?! Now we have to worry about Miss Steele motives here. Letting your daughter be adopted before you marry the man?! Are we looking for some serious child support maybe?! Rumor has it that Miss Steele was in a car accident earlier yesterday and we're still awaiting word on how she's doing. Now, why all the secrets? Is there something this couple is hiding? We sure hope so! That's our specialty! Stick around there's more to come on this story! _

"ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?! Implying that Ana is a gold digger?! And what the hell is this step business?! Marie is not my step ANYTHING, she's my daughter! No, this is not okay. Heads are going to roll. I want to know who wrote this, who their source is, and I want them both fired. Taylor, get someone on this right away, and call PR. Apparently I'm going to have to make a statement before I really wanted to. I don't care what the media says about me, but anything about Ana is not okay, and about Marie will NOT be tolerated."

"Yes sir. I already talked to PR and they're sending someone right away to get this cleared up. Also, it seems that Elena has been calling your mother about this. Along with your phone. She's not happy. You may have to speak to her sir, I know Ana would understand speaking to her now that she's causing a problem. We really don't want her showing up here. Especially because we don't know her relation to Steven Morton and we have no idea why she was in that car."

"I guess I'll make that call. It will no doubt be very unpleasant, but she really can't be here. Mother won't know any better and will let her in. I may even have to fill Elliot in on a few vague details for his help, but that is a last resort."

"Understood sir."

**Grace POV**

"I'm telling you Elena, that's just not the vibe that I'm getting from the situation."

"Grace dear, you haven't even met the girl. How do you know she's not just using our Christian for his money? She could be a conartist. I think you just really want Christian to be happy. Why don't I come down and get a feel for the situation? I'm a little more unbiased. Of course I want Christian happy, but I'm not his mother you know? It works a little better."

"Look Elena, I really appreciate what you're trying to do here, but right now things are a little crazy and I don't think adding another person to the madness is really going to do anything to help. Maybe in a few days, but I really think you're wrong. Oh look, Christian is coming down the hall and I haven't seen him in hours. I'll give you a call if anything changes. Goodbye Elena."

"Hello mother, who were you talking to?"

"Oh just Elena. She heard the news story and was a little upset with me for not calling her myself, but what can you do?" I see a hint of pure rage flash in Christian's eyes so fast I'm almost thinking I imagined it.

"Oh well, if she asks to come down, please let her know that things are too crazy here and that that would not be such a good idea."

"Yes, actually she did ask but I told her that it wasn't a good idea and that I'd let her know a better time."

"Mom, there won't be a better time for Elena Lincoln to show up at this hospital. Except maybe once we leave."

"Christian, what do you mean? Elena is a dear family friend. She's just worried."

"Look, I really can't and don't want to explain this all to you right now but just don't have her come here. Please. I'm asking you to please be on my side for this."

"Well, of course Christian. I'm always on your side."

"Thanks Mom. I'm about to meet with my PR rep and clear up this nightmare that this article has started. You want to come with me? There's not much else to do here."

"Sure darling, let's go."

**Dana POV**

**_Christian Grey Speaks Out About Gossip Column Article_**

_We have a statement from Grey Enterprise regarding the article that was published by another Seattle newspaper:_

_"Anastasia Steele and Marie Grey are Mr. Grey's fiancée and daughter. Miss Steele and Mr. Grey have been together for roughly three years and Ms. Grey's adoption was finalized over two years ago. She is his daughter and should be referred to as such. Any medical information on Ms. Steele is personal and will remain as such. There will be no further comment from Mr. Grey and he asks for privacy and respect for his family at this time. Thank you." _

_Well there you have it folks! The real story straight from us. _

I'm really happy that he got that cleared up. The things that they were implying about Ana and Marie were really bothering me and that was a mess I really didn't want Ana waking up to. She's going to have enough to worry about, like growing three babies to start with.

I remember meeting Ana. Ana, Gabe and I hit it off immediately. The first day of orientation the three of us sat next to each other and we've been inseparable ever since. We may not have known that he fiancé was Christian, but we knew everything about their life together, just like Ana knows all about us. There was one girl in particular who had it out for Ana and Gabe sure put her in her place quick. It was priceless. I'm just hoping she wakes up soon. Marie is starting to get restless about her mother. I can't really blame her, Ana and her are really close, but you can see the love she has for Christian when they interact. I never would have guessed that my ball-busting boss had this whole other side to him. I'm kind of amazed. It's really a beautiful thing to see.

**Ana, Gabe and Dana First Day at GEH Ana POV**

I'm really nervous about this. I just dropped Marie off at the daycare that Christian just opened here. He's taking such good care of us, this is why I couldn't just keep taking money from him. I didn't have a choice until now, I had to wait until there was a new batch of interns being trained, starting randomly would just have been too obvious and while I'm in these walls I want to be just like anyone else, not like the bosses, whatever I am, girlfriend maybe? Charity case? I really have no idea. I want to bring it up to Christian but it doesn't really seem like such a good idea at the same time, I'm kind of worried he'll tell me he doesn't feel that way about me and then I'll be completely embarrassed and I don't really have anywhere else to go. I walk in and there is only one empty seat but the lady whose leading this program doesn't seem to be here yet, thank goodness.

Christian was nice enough to buy me a bunch of new clothes so that I wouldn't stand out and I'm even more grateful I let him after seeing the other interns in this program. I take a seat and look to my left. There is a beautiful girl sitting there with brown hair that's almost the same color as mine and really big blue eyes that are darker than mine. She has on a tan, pencil skirt, black shirt with a black peplum blazer and some cute necklaces; compared to my yellow skirt that hits just above the knee, grey long sleeve shirt, cream cardigan, yellow necklace, and nude pumps. I'm debating introducing myself when she cuts me off and does it herself.

"Hello, I'm Dana Brooks, and you are?"

"Ana Steele, hello."

"Nervous?"

"Oh my God! I am! I mean, we work for THE Christian Grey! Do you think he'll be in this meeting? Wouldn't it be awesome to meet him?!" This comes from my right. The guy sitting there is defiantly not bad looking, but something is telling me I'm probably not exactly his type. He's blond with a strong jaw bone. He's wearing a grey shirt and black suit with a pink and blue tie. It's defiantly not something I would find in Christian's closet, but it suits him for some reason. He tells us his name is Gabe Smith.

"Oh, I heard that he doesn't even bother with the interns mainly but that he does try and make it on their first day just to put the fear of God in them. I guess we'll see! Oh shit, here is the woman running this program. I hope she's not some grade a bitch. I can't handle that today." Dana informs us.

Christian did tell me that he was probably going to be coming by during this meeting today. I'm almost nervous to see him in this environment, I'm used to seeing him at home after he gets off, so this will defiantly be different.

AN There you go, I gave y'all a little flashback here too. Elena will be ignoring the familys wishes and making herself seen next chapter, and Christian will be finding out the source of information from the first article. And let's say he won't be happy. Also, we may even get to meet Mia and maybe Ana will wake up? We shall see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Christian POV**

It's been five days. Five days since I left the hospital. Five days since I've seen Ana's blue eyes, head he voice, held her in my arms, and I'm almost positive I'm slowly dying. Marie is starting to go crazy too. Earlier today I finally had to bring her in to see Ana, I just didn't really have much of a choice, she was missing her mother so much. I didn't let her stay long, that's not an image I really want her to have engraved in her memory.

Ana's stomach has gotten a little bigger, or maybe I'm just finally noticing. The media has so far mercifully left us alone. I know that won't last long though, and I honestly think it's because they're not able to get anything, pictures or statements. When we figured out that the source must have overheard us based on the title of the article we decided to keep our discussions very hushed and security was doubled for these to make sure no one was in hearing range. It was Gabe who noticed the article title, it was based off of his comment after all. He remembered that he had said that me being permanently off the market would have "hearts breaking all around the world." _(I hate mid-chapter author's notes but I must say, I do this a lot in my writing, give you hints that if you really pay attention you'll see that they are clues to the things you're most wondering about. I've dropped another one in Grace's POV in a previous chapter.) _My security was able to figure it out not long after that. They haven't told me who it was yet, by my request. I'm not ready to know. I need my mind here focused on Ana and our children, not on what's going on out there.

I decide to pay a visit to my sweet daughter and head to the conference room that my family and friends are still occupying. I see Elliot outside the door speaking to a really pissed off blonde girl. I'm assuming that this is who he's dating at the moment. She's probably pissed that Elliot has spent the last few days here at the hospital with his family and getting to know Marie, which tells me she won't last long. I walk in and I am immediately greeted with my daughter screaming "Daddy" and running at me full force. She looks adorable. I can tell Mia dressed her because she's got some flower thing going around her head. She has on a pink skirt and blue flower shirt though. I've never seen them before so obviously the spoiling has started.

**Elliot POV**

"What do you mean Christian had you fired?"

"I mean your asshole of a brother bought the newspaper company I work for and fucking fired my ass. What the shit Elliot? What are you going to do about this?"

"Look, let's just get him out here and have him explain. I'm sure he's got a damn good reason." I turn to walk into the conference room and Katie tries to follow me.

"I need you to stay out here. I'll get him and bring him out."

"Seriously?! Elliot! I can't even go in the room that your family is staying in?!"

"Kate, security is not going to let you through. I'm sorry." She's really starting to get on my last damn nerve. I'm praying that this is a misunderstanding and that Christian didn't in fact fire my girlfriend, but with him you never really know. When I get inside I see him and Marie playing. I almost don't want to break the up, he's got a genuine smile on his face and that never fucking happens. Unfortunately, I know Kate isn't leaving without answers so against my better judgment I approach them.

"Christian, can I talk to you for a second outside?"

"Uncle Lelliet!" Marie yells at me. She's honestly the cutest kid I've ever seen. She's the perfect niece too. Mia and I are pretty much obsessed with her. "I no want Daddy leave." She tells me with a damn adorable pout. She's making this hard.

"Can I borrow him for just a minute? I promise I'll give him back. There's just some one here to see him quickly and then he'll be all yours again I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She asks and sticks her little pinky out to me.

"Pinky promise. As long as I'm still your favorite Grey." She hooks our pinkies and I can't help but laugh at Christian's face.

"Wait a minute here. Marie, what about Daddy?" She looks at him like she has no idea what he's talking about. "I'm a Grey too."

"No, you're Daddy, not Gway."

"Daddy's last name is Grey too. Just like Uncle Elliot."

"You're just mad I'm her favorite."

"Marie, who do you like better? Daddy or Uncle Elliot?" Christian asks.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! You're my favorite of ALL the people in the whole damn world." Chrsitian's smile only lasted until she said damn.

"Sweetie. We don't say damn. Who taught you that word?" This is not going to end well for me. Sure enough, Marie points her finger at me and says "sorry Daddy" really quite under her breath.

"Dude, tell her its fine before she gets mad at me and I'm not her favorite uncle anymore." I'm dead serious too. I don't want Marie mad at me.

"You're her only uncle." I hear Christian mutter under his breath. Marie didn't hear though and she laughs at me.

"I no hate you. You give me cwacolate." Crap, crap, crap. The kid doesn't understand secrets apparently.

"Cuss words and sugar, why am I not surprised?" Christian asks looking at me. Mia is rolling laughing at this point, knowing full well she helped me give her the chocolate. She does decide to come to my rescue though.

"Marie, how about we play for a little while, while Daddy and Uncle Elliot talk. We don't wanna hang out with stinky boys anyway do we?" Mia asks her, crinkling her nose at the words stinky boys.

"NOOOOOO!" comes the shout from Marie.

"Would you two stop turning my kid against me? Da….ng." He almost slipped there. Never once has Mom been able to get him to stop cursing so much. Marie is a miracle worker. Finally Christian and I are on our way out of the room.

"It's about damn time" Kate tells me as we walk up.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Christian asks. This is not going so well.

"I'm the girl you got fired for no fucking reason." Amazingly Christian doesn't seem fazed. Guess you're not a billionaire without pissing a few people off.

"I need a name, company, position, something. I fire many people, from many companies, for many reasons. You're not special so I need more information before I can respond to that. Not to mention why is my security letting through pissed off former employees?"

"Because she also happens to be my girlfriend. That's the only reason I'm even bothering you with this."

"Katherine Kavanagh is my name."

"Nope. Not any closer. Company?"

"I work for a Seattle newspaper." Christian's eyes flash of pure anger for one second and then he's calm all over again.

"Well, I only own one of those, I only just bought it, and I only ordered to have one person from there fired, so Miss Kavanagh, this must mean you're the source that sneaks around hospitals listening into conversations and selling your information to the media. Am I getting close yet? I have to say I did wonder how you knew to ease drop on our particular room but now I can tell it was a happy accident. You were stalking my brother and happened to overhear. Not that this matters, you're still fired and hopefully I'll never see your face again, although I guess that's up to Elliot. Well, goodbye Miss Kavanagh. I have a daughter who's waiting for me to get back."

Kate has officially gone white as a sheet. Christian is walking off and I know he's leaving me here to make a decision. He didn't demand I make the one he wants, which is weird, but he did tell me the one he wants me to make. I have to choose between my family and Kate. Thankfully, that's not really a hard choice.

**Mia POV**

I can tell Christian is annoyed by his face when he comes back in the room so I decide to change the subject to someone who I've learned over these last five days never fails to put a smile on his face, his daughter and Ana.

"So who's in with Ana right now?" I know he didn't leave her unattended. He hasn't yet.

"Her father, I figured he wanted some alone time with her and he promised to get me if she shows any signs of waking."

"He like you any better yet?"

"You mean the man that secretly proposed to his daughter and secretly adopted his grandchild? No. Me as a person? Yes. I think the only thing saving my ass with all the secrets is that you guys were in the dark too."

"Yeah, I'm still not happy about that."

"Mia, the man is out to kill my daughter. How stupid would I be to give away her location and where she is all day everyday? Not that it matters. She was found anyway."

"No guilt Christian. You've done so much for those two."

"Yeah, I just need to hear that Ana doesn't blame me. Marie is too young to understand. Thank Christ. Speaking of where is my kid?"

"Calm down she just had to pee so Mom brought her. We need to get her out of this hospital Christian."

"Not an option at the moment Mia. I' taking no risks with her safety. We don't know enough about the situation yet. Sorry."

"I get it. I really do but she's only 5."

"Four, but Mia I know more about that little girl than you can imagine. She staying here, I'm not being an ass, I'm being a father."

Just as I'm about to respond the door swings open and Mom and Elena walk in. She's always rubbed me the wrong way. She looks at Christian like he's something to eat. When Christian turns around and sees her his whole body freezes.

**Elena POV**

I finally got into the hospital. I only got past security because Grace was there and I know that Christian has instructed them not to make a scene about me in front of her. That boy is never telling my secret so now I just have to make sure he didn't tell that little bitch. She's already made me dear play friend Steven's life a living hell, I don't need her starting in on me. Honestly, I groomed Christian to avoid shit like this, love, please. But apparently she trapped him, now it's my turn to convince him this is not what he wants while she's out. Stupid Steven couldn't even get it right and kill her.

"Christian, dar-"

"Don't Elena. Just don't. My daughter is going to be right back and I need for you to be as far away as humanly possible from her. She leave. I mean it. Leave and don't come back."

I turned to look at Grace and see how she was going to react to this. I know she doesn't know because she would absolutely freak out so she has no idea why he's acting like this.

"Christian, I really think-"

"No Mother, trust me, she's only here with rotten intentions. Leave Elena. Or else." And with that he gives me his best CEO look. It's sexy I won't lie.

"Gross." He replies reading my thoughts correctly.

"You're bluffing," I whisper to him.

"Try me," is all he replies. And for some reason I know he's serious. Maybe I won't get to talk to him now, but I will be talking to him I've worked too hard for this for her to come in and take what's mine. With that I turn and walk away.

AN: I'm sorry for the delay guys. My life kind of got turned upside down, but I'm back! No worries. Thanks for those of you who stuck through this break with me. Reviews are appreciated ad encouraging.


End file.
